


Pearly (Attempts to) Strikes Back

by ChibiEnvyChan



Series: Birdcop [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jelly Pearly, Let them be, Oblivious!Gavin, Zapdos Wants to Sleep in Peace, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: Basically Bird Meets Bird part 2.Now Pearly must deal with the consequences.
Series: Birdcop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985803
Kudos: 1





	Pearly (Attempts to) Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Pearly needs a lot of luffs and attention. He already has it. Doesn't know it yet.
> 
> Silly birb.

‘I’m in big trouble!’

Pearly thought about making run (fly?) for it, but his owner could literally blow his escape plan out of the air. Time to face the music. While his owner was a stern man, he was also fair. He believed the punishment should fit the crime. His sense of justice was strong.

“What are you doing here? Did you want to greet Zappy too?” Gavin walked over to the table where the two birds were squaring off against each other or rather one bird was giving the other the stinkeye.

Phew. What a relief. His owner didn’t think Pearly wanted to kick out this thing… Zappy. What? Knowing Gavin’s naming scheme, he wondered what would inspire his owner to name the new bird ‘Zappy’ of all things. Then again, he did name that one ball cactus Thorny.

In response, Pearly cooed. He then shuffled over when Gavin held out his hand as if beckoning the bird to come to him.

“You’ll get your chance to play with him. He needs his rest.” Gavin scooped up Pearly into his large hands before bringing him back to where his cage was. Rather than placing Pearly back in there, he left the bird outside close to his cage.

Rest in pieces maybe. Or be some cat’s next meal.

Pearly watched his owner return back to the kitchen and bring out Zappy. That bird again. What was he going to do with Zappy?

“You’re concerned for him? Don’t worry. I’ll take him to the vet tomorrow.”

Sometimes Pearly wondered how his owner managed to survive life being that… oblivious. He took things at face value. Pearly even knew some of those catch phrases. Not much though it was probably more than his owner.

Hold the feathers. Did he say vet?

“You want to come too?” 

No way! Nu uh. Pearly was not going to the vet if he could help it. All those strange people with their large hands and beady eyes. Nope. Not happening.

“I guess not.” Gavin turned to bring Zappy to a different room.

Pearly was NOT a jealous bird. Nope. He just wanted the other bird to go away and stay there. Maybe a trip to the vet would do the trick. He hoped it would be traumatic enough that the other bird would decide to fly the coop.

Besides one time Gavin brought Pearly into his bedroom when the bird fell sick and needed to be taken care of. While it felt great being pampered, being sick was not so great especially the medicine. What was that stuff supposed to do?

If the illness didn’t do him in, the medicine would!

Tomorrow was a new day and a trip to the vet (not for Pearly. Thank goodness!).


End file.
